The Will of the Blade
by jello2jed1
Summary: Altair is sent on yet another mission though with a catch, he must take a novice with him on the assassination. An young assassin that he is beginning to develop feelings for... PRE AC1 Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfiction (yay) so don't be too cruel in the reviews, but any advice would be greately appreciated, I hope you enjoy it!  
>_<em>

**Assassins Creed**

**The Will of the Blade**

**The blade. The blade is a tool. A weapon. The blade is the heart of the assassin. The assassin is the will of the blade.  
><strong>

The young man stood, bored, outside the great Bureau of the Assassin's Order in Masyaf. He leaned against the cold limestone walls of the fortress, with one foot planted against the wall, and his other firmly on the ground. His features covered by the bright white beaked hood that was customary for assassins. His hidden blade was firmly attached to the cuff of his left sleeve, hiding it from view unless someone was actively looking for it.  
>"Altair!" it was Slaiken, a novice assassin who greatly respected and envied him. Altair raised his head, his beaked hood still covering the upper half of his face, as he turned to face the novice.<br>"What is it?" Altair asked, grimly.  
>Slaiken was always nervous when speaking to Altair, as she didn't want him to think any less of her. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was the highest ranking assassin currently in the order, second only to the Grandmaster, Al Mualim.<br>"I ask again, what is it?" Altair said, his patience quickly slipping.  
>The novice's mind snapped back to reality, as she quickly responded, "Oh, yes, erm... Al Mualim would like to speak to you." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, nervously.<br>The elder assassin lightly pushed himself off the wall, and raised his hood only slightly to reveal his stern hazel eyes, "Did he say why?"  
>Slaiken nodded shyly, "He says he has a new target for you."<br>Altair stayed quiet for a moment, as if analyzing her to see if she was lying.  
>"Very well." Altair began walking past Slaiken to enter the Bureau. He silently opened the doors and walked inside, leaving Slaiken alone. She gave a quiet sigh as she followed him through the large doorway. Al Mualim could usually be found in the highest tower of the main part of the Bureau in his library. Many of the young assassins were not sure if Al Mualim was running things properly, as he seemed to always be 'buried in his books'. Altair ascended the stairway as many of the lower ranking assassins nodded and bowed to him. They saw him as a role-model, of how an assassin should be. Altair cared little for their praise. He rarely cared of how people thought of him, though the assassins respected him all the same, and he knew that he had allies.<br>"Altair, I see that Slaiken successfully relayed my message." Al Mualim stated as Altair entered the library. Al Mualim didn't turn to face him, he continued stroking the spines of the books on the shelves. He wore robes similar to Altair's, though black in color, as all Grandmaster's are.  
>"Yes she did, Master," Altair stood on the opposite side of a small table as Al Mualim, "She said you had a new target."<br>Al Mualim turned to face him, he was blind in his right eye, as it was heavily scarred. It's haggard appearance made all of the assassins cringe atleast a little. Except Altair. Al Mualim had been a father figure to Altair for his entire life, as his true parents died when he was young.  
>"A man in Jerusalem, his name is<br>Talal."  
>"What crime has this man committed to deserve my blade?" just then, a small knife emerged from Altair's left wrist, the hidden blade. The chosen weapon of the assassins.<br>"He is enslaving men and women across Jerusalem, he must be stopped before he corrupts the neighboring cities as well."  
>Altair retracted his hidden blade back into the strap on his wrist, "I will leave at once, Master," Altair bowed, turned and began to leave, before hearing his voice be called from behind him. Altair turned back to Al Maulim, who spoke, "One more thing, I want you to take one of the novices with you."<br>Altair raised an eyebrow, "Master?"  
>"It will be good for them to see how a true assassin works. Plus, I want to see if you are capable of teaching, so you could become a trainer here in Masyaf."<br>"But, who do I take?"  
>"Whoever you wish," Al Mualim turned back to his books, clearly showing that the conversation was over.<br>Altair was about to open his mouth and protest, but thought better of it, instead replying, "As you wish, Master." ******************************************************************************************************************************

Altair stood outside the Bureau, scanning the many assassins for the one who would accompany him to Jerusalem.  
>Jakem? No, too naive.<br>Kadar? No, too fearful.  
>Slaiken? Possibly... she seemed to like him the most, a little too much, and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Though, she seemed like the best choice. Slaiken was practicing counter attacks with Malik in the dueling ring. Malik was the older brother of Kadar and one rank below Altair. The two had a bitter rivalry and rarely got along. Then again, Altair rarely made an effort to be pleasant towards anyone. His stoic persona was to be commended. His concentration never broke, and neither did the cold gaze that his beaked hood hid. If looks could kill, Altair would be one of the few men on Earth. Slaiken had finished training and sat on a bench, adjacent the area, sweating a bit. Altair started towards her,<br>"Slaiken," he said sternly. She looked up from the bench and her eyes widened in surprise. _'Oh my God... Altair is TALKING to me!_' she thought in disbelief. She quickly stood and attempted to straighten her robes to look atleast mildly presentable.  
>"Al Mualim has requested that I choose one novice member of our order and take them with me to Jerusalem to witness an assassination. I choose you."<br>If Slaiken's eyes grew any larger, they would pop out of their sockets, though her hood did not lower as far as Altair's did, her eyes were completely visible, so she had to quickly regain her composure so he wouldn't think she was an idiot.  
>"I would be honored, Master Altair." Slaiken said, entering a deep bow.<br>Altair gave a slight frown, "Rise. We need to get going."  
>Slaiken stood up tall and nodded at Altair, showing she was ready to leave. Altair nodded, then turned smartly on his heel and left, with Slaiken in close follow.<br>While on the walk to the stables on the other side of Masyaf, Slaiken continued to try to engage in conversation with Altair, most of his responses were mere 'hmmphs' and sighs. Altair always tried to avoid forming close bonds with anyone, he felt it would slow him down. Slaiken obviously thought different. After several minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at the stables, where horses awaited them. Altair mounted his favorite white horse, as it mirrored his robes, he believed animals more valuable than humans. Slaiken also mounted a horse, a slick black one, the same color as her robes. Any assassin in training was allowed any robe color and type they wished, until they reached either Master Assassin or in rare cases, Grandmaster, in which case they would have to wear white or black, respectively.  
>"Yah!" Altair's voice rang as he kicked his horse, who started off towards the deserts.<br>Slaiken had never gone much farther than Masyaf, and such was very excited to be going to Jerusalem. A few minutes after they had entered the desert that served as a crossroad for several cities, including Masyaf, Jerusalem, Acre, and Damascus.  
>'Good, a half an hour ride to Jerusalem. A half an hour without hearing her run her mouth.' Altair thought. Though he had to admit, she had talent and much potential. Her horse movements were a bit clumsy, but could easily be improved.<br>Altair was awoken from his thoughts by the hollars of a Templar scout, "Assassins! Tötet sie!"  
>'Oh great...' he thought with dismay.<p>

_Well there you go, the first chapter. Sorry it has been so boring thus far, but don't worry, next chapter will have some action in it. I will also try to write longer chapters next time. Make sure to review! I want to know what you think!_ _And for anyone who cares, the templar said "Assassins! Kill them!" In german. I would have had him say it in Arabic but I couldn't find any text versions of it, just symbols. If I could get an arabic translater, that would be awesome too._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow... the story has only been up for a few days and there is already 2 subscribers? Hnh. I must be better than I thought. And yes, I know Talal is one of the targets in AC1, I was just at a loss for coming up with a new name and personality. I was going to post this a few days ago but FF was down. And before I forget, I also have a cover image for the story, check it out!  
><em>_.com/albums/j383/cleverness/?action=view¤t=__  
>Enjoy!<em>

**Chapter II**

"MOVE!" Altair shouted to Slaiken behind him who tried to swerve her horse to follow Altair's path.  
>"We've been spotted!" Slaiken yelled to Altair.<br>'_Oh, no really?_' Altair thought.  
>The templar was attempting to shoot them with arrows with little luck, but soon alerted some other guards who began chasing them on horseback. The templars had faster horses than the two assassins, and began to catch up. Slaiken was directly across from Altair now, who looked at her and gave a hand motion that meant to move farther out. Slaiken obeyed the order, moving her horse to the right, allowing a greater distance from Altair's horse. A templar horse moved into the gap, and Altair took this opportunity to strike. Leaping from his horse, he managed to land on the back of the Templar horse's saddle, before he drove his hidden blade into the neck of the rider.<br>He tossed the corpse over the side of the horse, whom he was now in control of. Altair had lost track of where Slaiken was, but soon got his answer when he heard a masculine scream that seemed muffled by a helmet.  
>Altair smiled, '<em>Nice work, Slaiken.'<em>  
>Slaiken soon caught up with Altair and they resumed their course to Jerusalem. The rest of the ride was uneventfull and to be bland, boring. Finally reaching the main gates, Altair noticed that it was guarded. He and Slaiken dismounted their horses, and tried to figure out a way to get passed them.<br>"We could always kill them..." Slaiken suggested.  
>Altair shook his head, "No, we need to try and remain undetected."<br>Altair's eyes suddenly turned to a bright golden color, startling Slaiken. Altair seemed to be scanning the area for something.  
>"A...Altair...?" Slaiken said, her voice shaking.<br>His eyes flashed back to hazel, "Its called Eagle Vision, it allows me to see the alignment of anyone with just a glace."  
>Slaiken looked confused, "Hows it work?"<br>Altair's eyes reverted back to gold.  
>"Through a color scheme. Anyone highlighed in blue, is either a fellow assassin or an ally to the order. Greyscaled people are civilians, red are Templars or allies of Templars, and finally, anyone outlined in gold is a target or anyone else important to the mission."<br>"Who are you looking for right now?"  
>Altair gave a quiet sigh, "Scholars."<br>"How are teachers going to help us?"  
>Altair gave her a gaze, "They are aware of our status as Assassins, and are willing to help our cause. We wear a similar robe style to them."<br>Slaiken looked at her red and black robe, "I don't..."  
>Altair curled his lip, "Good point," his hidden blade shot out of his arm, and Slaiken instantly knew what he meant. Her blade popped out and the two assassins began sprinting towards the four guards. One saw them coming and tried to ready his sword, but never even got a chance to unsheath it as Slaiken had already put a hole through his neck. Altair followed in suite, tackling the guard next to Slaiken and putting his blade through his throat. The remaining two guards unsheathed their weapons and attacked the assassins. Altair reached his hand up to his back and pulled out the knife strapped to it. A guard raised his sword to bring down on Altair, but he had managed to dodge the swing by diving to the left. Altair held his knife in a reverse grip as he struck at the guard, who parried the first blow, but Altair skidded behind him and slashed the back of his neck, and he dropped. Slaiken however, used her sword in combat. The guard attacked her, but she blocked the swing and delivered a kick directly to the guard's gut, making him double over. She then brought up her sword vertically and ran it through his spine. Citizens that were gathered around to watch the battle were now stampeding over each other to flee.<br>"We need to leave the area before more show up," Altair spat before running off.  
>Slaiken shook her head, before sarcastically responding, "I couldn't figure that out Altair, thanks."<br>"Don't test me, novice!" He shouted in front of her.  
>He leaped near a building and caught hold of a window, and began to climb up the wall, Slaiken was waiting for him at the top.<br>"How'd you get up here so fast?" He questioned, pulling himself to the roof.  
>"They're called ladders, Altair. Might want to try them sometime," she snapped, then put out her hand to pull Altair up. He waved her hand away, and pulled himself up.<br>"C'mon, lets go, the bureau is this way," the elder assassin said before leaping to the next roof.

_Well, there you go. The first of many action-packed chapters. I tried, okay? I will get better at it as we go along._


End file.
